


Murder Mate

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steter Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Peter didn't expect to officially meet his soulmate for the first time when he was bloody and asked to help dispose of the corpse. Not that it made him unhappy.





	Murder Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пара убийц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565953) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi), [WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019)



> Hey, so happy Steter week everyone!  
> I had some more stories planned, but other than this one I would upload only one more tomorrow.  
> This also is un-betaed, do brace yourselves.  
> I'm also not sure if gore I have M or E rated, so also take care.

 Every person got their soulmate mark – soulmate’s name – on their right wrist. Peter didn’t get his one until he turned twenty. The name was barely readable, and, actually, Peter didn’t really care much at that point.

 He didn’t want to become a nanny for a person who is supposed to complement him the best. Maybe he would wait like fifteen years at least, maybe more. He knew kids could be intelligent, his nephew was a great example of it, and yet, an intelligent kid was still not enough to have an adult conversation with.

 Also, Peter couldn’t allow his possible soulmate, a mere kid, to get messed up in pack politics and supernatural. At least, not until they are ready and would be able to protect themselves if deemed necessary.

 It’s been sixteen years, and Peter really wasn’t expecting his soulmate to appear on his apartment's door – which, mind you, nobody was supposed to know of– bloody and looking like he’d seen a ghost. Or made one.

 Beacon Hills was a small town, so Peter vaguely knew, that his soulmate was sheriff Stilinski’s son, even knew he was pretty, but yet, he wasn’t prepared to see him like that.

 “I just killed someone, and I need you to help me get rid of the body.”

 Peter blinked because that was a weird request. “Boy, I have no idea why you came to me,” play dumb, for no actual reason. “And I should probably call the police.”

 The boy, Mieczyslaw, sighed annoyed and rolled up his sleeves. Peter’s name was there, that was to be expected. There was blood under his nails like he killed with his bare hands. “I still don’t understand why I should help.”

 Or ‘How did you even find me’, or ‘why do you even think I know how to dispose of the body’, or ‘who did you kill’. There were a lot of questions to ask, that needed to be answered.

 “You are Hale pack enforcer,” Peter felt his heart fell, because _how the hell did he know_ , and Stiles continued. “You make sure dangerous people and creatures never stay in Beacon Hills for long or never come back. And I thought you can help me. But I see I was wrong, so sorry to disturb or whatever, just don’t call the police.” The boy smelled angry. He sniffed and turned around to leave.

 “And where are you going to dispose of it?”

 The boy stopped and looked back. “The forest. Or some kind of old and abandoned building, there are a lot of them here. I’ll think of it.”

 “Not the best places. Wait for me, I need to take something.”

 Kid glowed with happiness, and it was weird. He didn’t smell like the guilt of terror, like other teens of his age are supposed to when they’ve just killed someone, and Peter could tell he killed human by scent.

 Well, that was an interesting turn of events for a common Saturday night.

 

* * *

 

 They got married as soon as Stiles turned eighteen. He was still in school at that time, and Peter got a few dirty looks because of that, but it was really justified in their situation. They used lies about soulmates and eternal love, but it wasn’t true. Not exactly anyway.

 Stiles just didn’t have any interest in people. He even looked a little bit scared when was approached by someone for romantic relationships. And that was funny because this exact guy wasn’t afraid of things that go bumping in the night.

 Stiles once told Peter, that he didn’t have any cravings for either male, female or ambiguous bodies, and he only saw them as a meat. He said it wasn’t really scary, but not sexy that’s for sure.

 “That’s why I’ve chosen Lydia Martin as my unreachable goal. Safe blanket crush that wouldn’t even notice me.” Stiles laughed a little bit hysterically.

 But, well, she did notice him and they even went to the prom together, because Lydia dumped Jackson, or he dumped Lydia, not that Peter really cared. This night Stiles came straight to Peter, looking more lost and shaken than the night he came asking to help him hide a corpse.

 Peter was lowkey afraid Stiles killed Lydia, but he didn’t even need to. She and Jackson made up in one of the classes, and Stiles used it as his cue to run away. They decided Stiles needed to play broken-hearted boy for a while, and then just switch his safe blanket to Peter, because what is safer than other name written on your wrist.

 The wedding wasn’t really big, they didn’t even kiss, but it still somehow felt much better than anything Peter even had before, because now his sister would stop trying to mitch-match him with werewolves from other packs. One more point he didn’t even think he would need his soulmate for.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles hit hard with his baseball bat, blood, brain, meat, and bones landing on him and space around. He felt some kind of pleasure in making himself bloody. Messy kid, even when he became twenty-three years old young man.

 Peter winced a little but didn’t do anything about it. Stiles had this weird need in him to kill, that grew even more in the last few years, and Peter’s place in the pack actually gave him who to get rid of. That hunter was unlucky enough to hurt Cora.

 Looking at Stiles now, Peter hardly saw this kid who came to him after killing some weird stalker-guy. As Stiles explained, Matt followed him around a lot and made photos. Photos sounded pretty harmless until Stiles showed him what kind of photo there were.

 Stiles naked, Stiles close and far, Stiles-Stiles-Stiles. And it wouldn’t be even half as bad if Matt didn’t catch Stiles being really violent and dangerous. It wouldn’t even be bad if he just photoed him like that, but the fact that he tried to use it as a mean to get closer… That annoyed Stiles so much that he kind of beat Matt to death with his own camera.

 Peter still remembered the corpse, it wasn’t pretty. Lens got stuck where his face used to be.

 But it was less of meat and bones that the guy in front of them.

 Talia didn’t approve. The sheriff didn’t know. As for Peter, it was a great symbiotic relationship. Peter didn’t like to get bloody and kill, while Stiles needed someone to keep him on the leash and give him purpose. Peter didn’t want to really marry – he already had the daughter, that’s enough – and Stiles didn’t want to have any romantic relationships in his life.

 Though Peter did have one regret: he didn’t see Stiles doing his first kill.

 That didn’t really fit the idea of soulmates for Peter and the people around them, but he was still on board with that.


End file.
